Tzion
Tzion, previously under the name "Skylar," is a 17 year old human currently residing in Varraine. His faith is Fire and his Patron is Solus. Lore Prologue He woke up one morning completely dazed, sitting atop a demolished horse carriage with nothing but a bag of apples. He does not know of anything that happened up to this point, not even his own last name or his race. When he woke up, he stumbled to the nearest building he saw, which was Varraine. A couple days later, he is still there, walking around and talking to passerby. He is currently looking to settle into the town. One night, he got drunk with a couple new friends and fainted. While he was asleep, he had this vision: Nothingness. Pitch black nothingness. All I could do was just keep falling… Falling… Falling… Further and further. It felt like it went on for an eternity. It was then that something caught me, and I had vision again. I was flying. I was soaring over the clouds clashing against a honey-colored afternoon sky, my wings making me feel like some great bird or an angel. I felt so powerful… like I was a god. I felt like I could smite an entire nation of wrongdoers like it was nothing. It was then that… it happened. Out of absolutely nowhere, a gigantic claw reached out of the sky straight towards me, fast as a bullet. It struck me. It ripped at my wings, and it hurt so much that I lost my vision, and all that power was gone. And so I just kept falling… Falling… Falling… I woke up again. This time, without my previous power. I am but a stranger to this new world. Chapter 1: ''Clipped Wings'' Tzion woke up in Cyton Amendor's, one of his friends, house after being dragged there. When he woke up and explained his dream, Cyton offered Tzion temporary shelter while he looks for a place to live and work. Soon after, he talked with Pontifex Abigail about employment, housing and his faith. While he doesn't have a job or know his faith yet, he know has a roof over his head and is working on paying off the price. A couple days later, Tzion researched his faith and found that he belonged to the faith of Fire, and began worshipping Solus. All that's left now is to find a job. Tzion had finally caught up with Abigail, who had just gotten out of a small meeting with a knight recruit. She approached Tzion, asking if he’s ready to research the faiths of Uthrandir and find his own. To which he replied, “No thank you, I’ve already decided in my own time.” Pleasantly surprised, she asked which he decided on. He says to her, “Fire… I’ve chosen Fire.” A smile developed on her face. “In that case, I have someone I’d like you to meet.” She brought Tzion to a man in white rubes with a ruby belt buckle. The man was named Oboko, and he was the priest of the Fire faith. Just as they introduced themselves, it started raining. Oboko follows Tzion into the nearby cathedral, where discuss why he chose this faith. So tell me, Tzion, why did you come to the faith of Fire? Well, it feels like I have some sort of unrealized power. One I had in a previous life.” Oboko raises an eyebrow. “Well, if you just want power, I think you’ve chosen the wrong faith.” “Not only do I want power, but I want to be able to control it and use it for good.” “Ah, I see. In that case, we welcome you with open arms. With Fire comes great responsibility.” “Or else the world would burn out of control.” Oboko chuckles. “Took the words right out of my mouth. So tell me, why do you think you have this vague ‘power’?” Tzion tells Oboko about the vision he had. “My, my. Perhaps Solus was saving you from a terrible life?” “But if it’s so bad, why was I so strong? …Maybe I used that strength incorrectly?” “Maybe.” The rain started to let up. “Well, I think I’ve occupied enough of your time. Thank you so much for talking with me.” “Not a problem. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask.” “Safe travels, sir.” “Indeed, may the patrons watch over your travels.” CHAPTER 2: ''Sparking the Firewood ''(In progress) Things known about him so far *Name *Age *Has a strange resistance to cold weather *Apparently had a vague "power" before he lost his memory *Faith *Patron Category:Characters